Motor vehicles usually have a rear loading space which is customarily separated from a passenger interior by a rear shelf element which is sometimes referred to as a parcel shelf. The rear shelf element usually extends horizontally between a rear window and a rear headrest of a motor vehicle. The rear shelf element covers an upper side of the rear loading space and, in so doing, defines an upper limit of the loading space.
Moreover, in many countries it is a compulsory requirement for a hazard warning triangle to be carried in a motor vehicle. The hazard warning triangle can, for example, be converted from a state of use in which the hazard warning triangle can be stood on the ground into a transport state in which the hazard warning triangle is configured in a space-saving manner, and vice versa, wherein the hazard warning triangle can be packed in its transport state into a casing. In order to be able to carry the hazard warning triangle in its transport state, motor vehicles are provided with differently designed stowage spaces to accommodate the hazard warning triangle with or without a casing at different positions. A vehicle manufacturer therefore usually has to develop and implement a stowage space concept for each individual vehicle model, which increases manufacturing costs.
EP 0 761 503 A1 relates to a storage compartment made of a cup-shaped container for passenger vehicles having a trunk that can be closed by means of a tailgate and a parcel shelf that can preferably be pivoted with the tailgate which rests on lateral horizontal bearing surfaces of the trunk when the tailgate is in the closed position. Thin, substantially horizontal flanges project laterally from the container on the lateral upper edges of the container. The lateral flanges are adapted to the contour of the bearing surface for the parcel shelf. The container can be inserted between the parcel shelf and the bearing surface for the parcel shelf.
EP 1 012 002 B1 relates to a cover designed as a case-like hollow body for a vehicle loading space having at least one transport container which is an integral component of the hollow body and is set up to accommodate load items between at least one trunk lid and a trunk floor. At least one positionally variable transport grip is provided on the at least one trunk lid and/or on the trunk floor. The grip is designed in such a manner that by moving said transport grip the trunk lid can be locked in respect of the trunk floor.
FR 2 307 678 A1 discloses a pivotably mounted rear storage element on the lower side whereof at least one receiving means is formed, for example for the form-fitting receiving of first-aid material or a hazard warning sign which indicates a vehicle breakdown.
The publication that can be downloaded at http://www.golfmkv.com/forums/showthread.php?t=117127 discloses a compartment for receiving different items such as a hazard warning triangle and first-aid supplies, for example, that can be arranged beneath the rear shelf element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,833,988 B2 discloses a motor vehicle with a tailgate at which stowage space for a hazard warning triangle in the transport position is arranged.
DE 197 14 497 A1 relates to a pivotably mounted body part of a motor vehicle, in particular a luggage space cover, on the inside whereof at least one device can be inserted and removed and can thereby be clamped in the inserted state via at least one fastening means. The device comprises at least one stowage space, which is for its part coverable, for the storage of loose objects.
DE 20 2015 001 437 U1 relates to a tailgate cover panel for a pivotable tailgate of a motor vehicle, having a hazard warning triangle recess with an insertion opening in a wall of the tailgate cover panel for stowing a hazard warning triangle, wherein in a base of the hazard warning triangle recess, a wall-side engagement for the manual pivoting of the tailgate is integrated.
The problem addressed by the new and improved loading space cover disclosed herein is that of enabling a hazard warning triangle to be carried in a motor vehicle with the least possible modification of components in the motor vehicle for this purpose.
The problem is solved by a loading space cover having at least one fastening unit for the direct or indirect fastening of an accessory, preferably a hazard warning triangle, to the cover element arranged on an underside of the cover element facing the loading space.
It should be pointed out that the features and measures listed individually in the following description can be combined with one another in any technically feasible manner and disclose further embodiments of the loading space cover. The description characterizes and specifies the loading space cover, particularly also in the context of the drawings.